Goodnight Love
by general whitefur
Summary: A short little one shot written from a first person Krystal perspective talking about her love for Fox. Sappy, fluffy, and just meant to be a cute little one shot. Hope you all enjoy!


A/N: Just a little something I whipped up as a sort of stress relief. There's not much too it, but I wanted to do something with Krystal talking about her relationship with Fox. It's pretty sappy, but hey, it's me. Hope you all enjoy, and I have more stuff coming your way just as soon as I can!

-general whitefur

* * *

I can't help but feel safe in his embrace. Every night when I go to bed he wraps his arms around me and it gives me the most divine feeling. I know I can take care of myself, I've kicked more arse in my life than just about anyone in history, but it still feels so nice, so wonderful, to know that someone is looking out for me. It feels so reassuring to know that someone would do anything they had to in order to protect me. Fox is that someone for me, and I wouldn't trade him for anything.

It's ten o'clock at night and we're sitting in our bed, his arm is around me, and I'm snuggled against his shoulder. We're watching a movie like we do every Friday night. It's one of our favorites, but I'll admit I'm not paying as much attention to it as I usually do. I'm really paying attention to the sound of his breathing, the way his tail twitches under the bed sheets, the way his fur feels against mine. I can't think of a better feeling I've experienced in my life.

There's a cool breeze coming in through the open window, and it's just strong enough that it moves my hair a little bit. I brush a stray lock out of my eyes, keeping myself fixed on the movie. The hero is making a speech about freedom, justice, that sort of thing. It's the sort of speech people usually expect Fox to make, and he's made it a few times. But in my experience heroes don't generally make those speeches while the world still needs saving, speeches come later. The movie is good though, lots of explosions and cool fight scenes, just the sort of thing we like to watch.

Why? Oh, because it's that sort of comic book action. It isn't meant to be realistic, and we both know it isn't. If we were to watch a real war movie, the kind that win all the awards for their dramatic but accurate portrayal of the battlefield neither of us would be able to stomach it. We've seen enough of that. We've both lived through that. But comic book action? Where you can fall thirty stories and not break a bone much less splatter into sticky red paste? That sort of thing is just good fun.

I feel him kiss me between my ears as we watch and I snuggle up a little closer. Even despite all the years we've been together, all the kisses, all the love making, I still can't help but get a little flutter in my chest at the feeling of him kissing me. I give him a little neck kiss and I feel the skin beneath his fur get a little warmer. I flutter, he blushes. How it's always been, how it always will be.

There's a knock at the door. You wouldn't hear it without our vulpine ears, it's shy and tentative, and it can only be one person. I call for that one person to come in and sure enough the door creaks open and a tiny blue and orange fox kit walks in, clutching his doll, and look at us with wide but sleepy eyes. He tells us he had a bad dream and he wants to be with us. I look at Fox, Fox looks at me, then we both look at Marcus and tell him to hop up.

He curls into the space between us, he's still small enough to fit, though he won't be for much longer. His eyes focus on the movie, watching as more explosions than should be physically possible in such a small space fill the screen. He keeps watching it, intently, clutching his doll, for all of ten minutes. Then the eyes begin to droop and before any of us know it he's drifted back off to sleep.

The movie is almost over. The hero is busy sending the villain screaming to the afterlife, it's entertaining. Neither of us really watch movies where the bad guys win, not unless we know the good guys are coming back in the sequel. Why? Because we've seen that, seen it for real, and I don't enjoy seeing it in the theater. Life is too short to spend believing that evil triumphs. It doesn't, Fox and I are living proof of that. If evil did win out in the end then we wouldn't be sitting here cuddling our son while he sleeps.

The credits roll and Fox turns off the TV. We sit there for a minute, the darkness enveloping us. It's a comfortable darkness, a secure one. I can still feel his fur against mine, still feel his tail twitching, still hear his lungs breathing. Marcus is fast asleep, and Fox grabs him up gently and carries him back to his bedroom. I smile, Fox is a good husband and a perfect father. He's lost too much in his life, and gained too much back, to ever be anything else. I suppose that's one of the reasons I love him. He does his best no matter what life throws at him. If it's good he enjoys it, if it's bad he moves past it. I love him for that and so many other things. I don't usually think about it anymore, I just take comfort in the fact that even when things aren't perfect between us we love each other despite that.

What's that? Oh yes, we aren't always happy with each other. We have all the fights married couples have. All the little things about each other than drive us up the wall. He always leaves the dishes until the smell is unbearable, I always shed too much in the shower and clog up the drain. Little things that make us huff and grunt at each other. They don't matter though, I can't imagine living without him, I love him too much to let a sink full of dishes sour me on the idea of spending the rest of my days around him.

I sink down into the bed, laying on my side as I pull the covers up just a bit more. It's warm, but not too warm. Spring is here, and the winter cold has been driven away. Of course that means that fluffy winter coat of his is going to end up all over the house, though mine is all over the house year round. Thanks tropical adaptations.

I hear the door click shut behind me and feel him slip into bed. He wraps his arms around me and he pulls me close. I wiggle my rump up against him and get a happy noise for it. He kisses my hair and I smile. The last thing either of us hears before we fall asleep is the same thing we've said to each other every night since we started sharing a bed with one another, words that I'm happy to say I'll hear every night for the rest of my life, "Goodnight love." And then I fall asleep, his arms around me, and I know I'm safe.


End file.
